Hot
by Darcy18
Summary: Matt is trying to sleep, but can't because of the hot weather. To Mello's irritation Matt keeps him awake. (One-Shot)


**Hot**

It took the whole day long, but finally he was ready to beat the boss level. He pushed the buttons on his DS as fast as he could, but his fingers slipped constantly off the buttons. 'Damn,' he muttered under his breath.

This summer was the hottest summer he had ever been through. It was very abnormal for the temperature to reach 35 degrees Celsius… in Winchester, England. The whole day people in the orphanage were doing nothing. Even Mello, his best friend, who studied his brains out to beat Near didn't touch his books. Of course he tried to study, but it was in vain. And because of this heat his fingers were slippery from the sweat. It didn't take too long before the words "game over" appeared on the screen of his DS.

He sighed and put his DS on his nightstand. It was way after midnight, but it was still as hot as during the day. He let out an irritated groan and kicked his blanket loudly off his bed.

Suddenly an angry growl was heard out of the other bed in the room. 'Matt, if you don't shut up now and let me sleep I'm going to help you sleep!'

Matt saw Mello squeezing his hand into a fist to suppress his way to help him sleep.

'You know, technically me helping to sleep by punching me in the head would make me unconscious not asleep.'

Matt couldn't see the blonde that well with the lights out, but he could feel the glare.

'Whatever. Either way you would be silence.'

'But-'

'DON'T dare to start speaking to me again and go to sleep!' Mello interrupted.

Matt sighed defeated and tried to lay a little better. The bed sheets were sticking to his body and it felt like he melted slowly. He turned his head to look at Mello and saw him laying unmoving on his bed. _How can he sleep when it's so warm?_

Sleep wouldn't come soon decided Matt so he lay on his back while thinking about things.

How he could beat the boss level of his game… why it was so hot these days… what he would take for breakfast the next morning… how Mello's hair could stay so soft and neat in this weather… He had felt it that day when he had poked Mello on his head to see if his temper was as bad as normal in this heat… _No no no! Those thought didn't help to cool off for sure! Think of something different!_

And so Matt thought about almost everything he could think off. Still the sleep wouldn't come. Though he still had his shirt on. It was maybe not the best idea to put a sleeping shirt on right now. Matt sat up on his bed and began to take his shirt off. It was really sticky and he had to struggle to take it off. Finally the shirt got over his head and he was freed from the shirt. He threw it away in the dark room and wanted to lay down again, but he stopped moving when he heard Mello roar like a very angry lion.

'MATT, WHY DID YOU THROW YOUR SWEATY SHIRT ON MY HEAD?!'

O god… Did he throw it on Mello? He had to work on his aim…

'I didn't do it on purpose! Really!'

He heard Mello sigh deeply. Probably to control his anger. 'And why did you go to bed with a shirt on? You're the one who keeps complaining about how hot it is!'

'Well… I didn't thought about it when I got to bed. I'm used to that routine I think.'

Mello huffed. 'Then try to forget that routine or stop throwing stuff in the middle of the night.'

'I'll try,' Matt answered.

The silence returned again in the room, but it didn't took too long before the silence was broken…again.

'Mello?'

'What?' Mello growled irritated.

'How can you sleep when it's so hot?'

Mello didn't answer directly, but then said: 'You're keeping me from sleeping to ask me how I can sleep?'

'Yes.'

Mello sighed. 'Just close your eyes and the sleep will come eventually.'

'Okay.'

Matt closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. But as earlier the sleep didn't come. He waited a long time, but it didn't work.

'Mello?' he asked again.

The blonde didn't moved nor made a sound.

'Mello? Are you awake?'

Still nothing.

'Mello? Closing my eyes isn't working… and it's still hot in here. How-'

A growl was heard and Matt saw a dark figure jumping out of bed and coming quickly to him. It surprised Matt for a moment that Mello came out of bed, but his surprise changed in confusion when he didn't stop in front of his bed. Mello jumped on Matt and pressed him down on the bed. Mello held his head closely by that of his own and with this short distance he could see the blonde much better.

'If you don't stop going on about how hot it is, I'm going to give you a reason to feel hot,' Mello growled lowly.

Matt felt his blood beginning to reach a point of almost boiling and he was sure his was blushing madly.

'Uhhmm… I… uhh…' Matt stuttered.

'You know… I think I know another way to let you fall asleep than pushing you in the head,' Mello said.

Matt's brain didn't work properly on that moment, but he felt an electric shock going through him as Mello pressed his lips on his own.

_*insert your own yaoi scene here*_

Sometime later Matt curled up against Mello and his eyes closed of exhaustion. Finally Matt felt asleep. He had definitely no regret of complaining to Mello how hot it was. Yeah… it was much better than a punch to the head.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know I could've write a real love scene on the end, but I don't want to do that... yet xD So use your own fantasy for ones :)<br>Please leave a review if you liked it, it would make me very happy :D**


End file.
